Flighty Dreams
by Diane Clifford
Summary: Toys as humans fiction. Inspired by a stewardess with her hair in a braid. **COMPLETE!** Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**One**

She couldn't remember a day when she hadn't wanted to fly.

It had all started when she had been very young. Instead of being interested in dolls and dresses, she'd always looked at the toy planes in the shop windows. There wasn't a day when she wasn't flying a toy plane around the house, pretending the crew were on a mission to rescue refugees in the third world, or perhaps they were ferrying cargo to Europe. Sometimes she'd grab her Barbie dolls and pretend the planes were merely carrying passengers to Barbados, or some other exotic hot climate island.

When she was older, her father, seeing how fascinated she was by the sight of an aeroplane, took her to plane-spot in the nearby airport car park. She was entranced immediately by the jumbo jets, and every week, whether accompanied or not, she would take her books with her, and sit on the grassy verge of the motorway by the runway, and watch the planes coming in to land, or taking off on their journey.

Many years passed for the young girl, until in her early twenties she decided she wanted a career in the airport. To be so close to the planes every day, meet the crew members, and make money at the same time – she couldn't think of anything better suited to her.

Within several months, after completing her initial application and interview successfully, followed by rigorous training and tests, not all of which went smoothly, she was finally allocated a place on the check in staff for the Japanese Airline, JAL.

She was so glad to be behind that desk at last. Although she spoke no Japanese, she was what the airline recruiters seemed to be looking for – polite and pretty, with an innocent face, and immaculate clothes and nails. She was also of slim build, but her red hair, which she thought may have been a problem, didn't seem to faze anyone on the panel. The whole process had been difficult, but her perseverance had definitely paid off.

Although her nerves struck her almost wordless on her first day, within a few weeks she was able to talk to her colleagues, take on passenger problems, and generally enjoy her job. Of course there was the odd time when a customer was angry, but she always had the support of the management team within the airport, who were very good with dealing with passengers about any problems that arose.

With this, she settled into her job, went about her daily life, and on her breaks for lunch, she would get in her car, and drive to the grassy verge she had visited so often as a child, and lose herself in fantasies of flight all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

It was several months after this, that she found herself switched from the normal check in, to the cabin crew check in and VIP desk. Her manager believed that such a young girl should learn as much as possible while still fairly new, to improve her confidence, and she was ready for a challenge. At least she wouldn't have to put up with the customers who liked to argue about baggage limitations, or what they could and could not put into their carry on bags.

She began her shift in the middle of the day for a change. The Japanese flight was not due to leave until 4.05pm in the afternoon, but she had the VIP and first class customers turning up 2 hours in advance, which meant they needed to be checked in around or before 2pm at least. The crew would be there shortly after, usually they needed 1 hour and 30 minutes to be briefed and check the plane before take off.

She was all ajitter at meeting the VIP's, that she stumbled over her words and tried to laugh it off with a merry smile. Some of them were Chinese business men, who didn't understand her bright American humour, and the others who did, who had simply chosen to pay more for a better, more comfortable seat.

And then the cabin crew arrived. They were pretty girls, all of them. Their long hair tied back in simple elegant styles, all wearing the same JAL uniforms, the dark blue navy dress suits, with the white shirts underneath, black heels, and a bright red patterned scarf around the neck.

She checked them in one by one, and they passed through, laughing and joking, a couple gabbling fluent Japanese to each other. She turned to put some papers to the side, and turned back to the next passenger waiting in line.

* * *

"Hi." The voice of the man standing in front of her desk made her look up. He smiled at her, perfect white teeth dazzling her, and there was no way around it – she absolutely had to smile back.

"I thought I knew all the check in staff...personally..." he continued to smile at her, and she squeaked out a response.

"Oh, well I'm new sir..."

"I see, but I dislike the use of sir. Pilot, thats a word. Captain, thats a even better one," he winked at her.

She was suddenly overwhelmed, "you're the captain?" she whispered in awe.

"Don't I look like one to you?" he indicated what he was wearing, and she stared, for even though he had been standing in plain view, nothing had registered to her but his smile. He was all in white – white shirt with the patches on the sleeves, and white trousers...the JAL blue blazer thrown casually over his luggage he was towing with him.

"Well, Captain, you certainly do. My apologies," She smiled at him apologetically, and he grinned back at her once more.

"Well Miss...let me see that nametag," he paused to glance at her, "Jessie, is it? Beautiful name."

She blushed shyly at the compliment and nodded, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Captain...?" She paused, and waited for him to introduce himself.

"Ah, sorry, my manners, sometimes they go out of the window when I realise I have a plane to fly. Andy Busby. But everyone calls me Buzz."

Jessie nodded as he picked up his bags, and set off for the departure tunnel. Suddenly a feeling overcame her, and she swivelled in her chair to call after him softly, "Have a good flight, Captain!"

Halfway down the tunnel , the Captain turned, solemnly regarded her face in the distance, then turned back and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

She soon forgot the day that had been, for she was packed back off to the normal check in, and many more months passed until something else of any value to her life happened.

It began innocently one day, that on a lunch break when it was raining, she found herself stuck inside, unable to go to her favourite grassy area outside, and she was wandering the staff corridor. There were a few of her colleagues talking animatedly by the noticeboard there, and she approached with curiosity.

She picked out one of the girls as Dolly, the young check in stewardess who normally worked on the check in desk next to hers. Today Dolly's face was flush as she scanned the poster on the board. As Jessie came closer the other girl turned and beckoned her closer, "Jessie, guess what's happened?"

"What?" Jessie was agog at the mention of possible gossip – in this job there was a lot of it, and she loved to be the one in the know on the front desk.

" A couple of the stewardesses on the flights are leaving and they don't have enough staff to cover it, so they're looking to train up some of the check in staff as cabin crew. Think of it Jess, all the places you could see in Japan," Dolly gasped in wonder.

Jessie's eyes lit up. Flying halfway around the world seemed like a dream. "That would be so wonderful..." she breathed.

"And just think of the money." Dolly added, "Stewardesses make so much more than normal check in staff."

Jessie nodded, then a thought struck her and she sighed, "But I don't speak any Japanese!"

"So?" Dolly queried. "They're not looking for a fluent Japanese girl. They're looking for someone to do the job, and do it well. And you got this far, and I bet, with your looks, you could get even farther, even if you're not of the right...well, even if your colouring isn't quite right for a Japanese airline. But hey, it didn't stop you before, why should it stop you now? The businessmen on the plane might be more eager to see something different when they fly." She finished tactfully with a giggle.

Jessie punched Dolly on the arm playfully. "Oh be quiet," she giggled, "You know I have no interest in those starchy businessmen!"

"So are you going for it?" Dolly asked excitedly. "I'm thinking of signing up for it, and it would be awesome to have someone I know on the same training course. We could learn so much and have a lot of good chats, Jess. Please!" She paused, "There's not going to be many men there, though, so our chats may be severely limited..." she trailed off as she watched Jessie grab the pen dangling on the string and sign her name under the notice, "Jess! You're so eager," she gasped, grabbing the pen from her friend when she was finished. "Anyone would think you put the idea into –my- head...!"

"Dolly, you really don't know me. Its my DREAM to fly. And seeing the sights, that's worth more than this job can ever put into my pocket. Don't you get it? I don't care about the money, or the people...I care for the job, I've waited a lifetime for a opportunity like this, and now it's here...I'm grabbing it with both hands!" Jessie hadn't noticed she had raised her voice until she saw the shocked looks of the other airline staff in front of the noticeboard. "Oops. Sorry girls..." she murmured, embarrassed. Dolly reached over and linked her arm through Jessie's, leading her away.

"You're definitely passionate about the job, Jessie. I could never say you weren't." She smiled. "I guess next stage, is to wait for the official application process to start up."

Jessie nodded and smiled back at Dolly. The wheels were in motion for a new chapter in her life, and she couldn't wait to get started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"So have you heard anything?" Jessie asked.

"Not yet," came Dolly's voice over the phone.

"But it's been weeks," Jessie wailed, and felt Dolly's own frustration over the line between them as well.

"I know, chick," she responded, as Jessie flopped into her armchair.

"I don't think we've made it through Dolly. Those applications were specifically tailored for the check in crew. And they wanted to know everything right down to the colour of my grandmother's eyes."

"And what colour were they?" Dolly responded cheekily.

"Brown, I think," Jessie replied, flippantly. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that we just weren't the successful ones."

"You can't be sure," Dolly retorted, and Jessie sighed.

"It's not like they had a billion applicants. It was only open to check in staff," she repeated.

"Yeah..." Dolly said softly. Jessie could hear her brain considering this information. "Well, much as I'd love to continue this conversation," Dolly added, "I regrettably have to do the early shift tomorrow."

Jessie winced. "Sucks to be you," she said sympathetically.

"I know, but at least I get to see Bullseye tomorrow," Dolly giggled.

Jessie was confused for a moment, then remembered the guy Dolly had met just the other night in their local bar. "Why do they call him Bullseye, again?" she asked her friend, and Dolly snorted.

"I've told you a million times, Jess. Bullseye just so happens to be the best darts player."

"In this neck of the woods, maybe," Jessie laughed, and Dolly blew a raspberry down the phone at her. They finally said their goodbyes, and Jessie hung up, slipping the cordless phone back into its holder.

She was really glad Dolly had met someone. Even if she didn't know his real name, and his only real skill was darts. Her mind wandered to all the men she'd met in her time since working at the airline. Certainly a lot of male passengers, who she had no business with when it came to dating. The VIPs were very nice to approach and then the cabin crew, who she hardly saw anything of these days.

_Captain Busby. _ The thought floated across her mind before she realised it. "Buzz," she breathed to herself, then shook her head with a grin. That was just silly, she told herself. He was a pilot and he'd never have time for her.

He had been very striking through. In her mind's eye she saw him strolling towards her, all decked out in white, the detailing blue on his white shirt, the stripes across the sleeve of his blazer, the small case he carried.

She shook the thought from her mind again, picked up the TV remote, and went channel surfing.

* * *

The next day, Jessie was running late. In place of someone to cuddle up to, she had made do with the large bottle of wine sitting untouched somehow in the fridge. She had a vague recollection of buying it for a dinner party she hadn't been able to attend some months back, due to work. It always seemed to be work before pleasure for her these days.

She had lit herself a wood fire, and settled down in front of a cowboy film. It had served to amuse and interest her enough to fall asleep on the sofa, the combination of alcohol, late night TV and warmth from the fire allowing her to slumber until the bright light of day woke her. Cursing to herself about her afternoon shift, she hurriedly made breakfast, showered, and was in the process of hunting for a clean work shirt to iron when the phone rang.

Wrapping a towel around her slim frame, Jessie lunged for the bedroom extension. "Hello?" She snapped breathlessly, wondering who on earth would bother her on a work day when she was working anyway.

"Can I speak to Miss Jessie Davies, please," came the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line.

"Speaking," Jessie drew the towel tighter around her torso, and sat down on the bed.

"Hello Miss Davies. My name is Trixie O'Saura, I'm calling with regard to the application you submitted to the JAL personnel department for cabin crew."

Jessie's breath caught in her throat. This was it.

When she didn't speak, the person on the other end of the line spoke," Miss Davies?"

"Yes, sorry, please go on," Jessie murmured in a daze.

"I would like to interview you in front of our selection panel. I have a number of dates available, but shall we say 2.15pm on Thursday 16th June," the young woman on the other end of the line continued.

Jessie clapped a hand over her mouth. That was next week!

"Uh, yes, certainly," she squeaked, not able to form any more coherent words.

"Very good Miss Davies. I'll arrange with your supervisor for you to be available that day," came the brisk tone down the phone. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now," Jessie squeaked again. Her mind was reeling.

"That's fine, Miss Davies." The voice remained abrupt. "Any queries you do have can be made direct through the JAL personnel department. Have a good day."

* * *

He saw her fleeing through the terminal long before she arriving, dodging around passengers and luggage, grinning all over her face.

"Chuck!" Jessie started breathlessly, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"You're late."

"I'm so sorry, but..." she started, but he cut her off.

"Eighteen months on check in, and one late start. I think I can overlook it." He eyed the grinning girl with confusion. "What is it?"

"Did Trixie from recruitment speak to you?" Jessie asked, almost all in one breath.

"Yes," Chuck said, flatly.

"So do I get Thursday off?" Jessie asked excitedly.

"Yes." Chuck repeated.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Jessie squealed and gave the surprised man a hug. When she pulled back he straightened his clothes, and looked at her.

"Jessie."

"Yes?" She was beaming now, her face radiant.

He indicated the queue and the waiting passengers. "Aren't you forgetting that you're supposed to be working?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_Sorry to my readers, this is kind of a filler chapter. I am having a brain meltdown trying to write anything further since the detail for the application process needs to be so specific! : - )_

"So how did it go?" Dolly shrieked as Jessie emerged from the interview corridor. Jessie looked around at the shriek as Dolly dived on her, clutching her arm. "You have to tell me everything," Dolly continued and Jessie laughed.

"You know I can't tell you anything, Dolly. All interviews are strictly confidential until after the selection process is over."

"But I had a call on my voicemail," Dolly held up her mobile phone. "I didn't get in, but I'm so glad you did!"

Jessie was momentarily shocked and disappointed for her friend, but as the two girls left the terminals for the day, she relayed everything with glee.

* * *

"Sharif, please." Andy Busby rolled his eyes. "You know it's not funny to make jokes like that."

"I thought it was hilarious." Sharif replied. "Don't you just love blonde jokes?"

"Not when I'm working, Sharif." Buzz said firmly, and went back to his checks. He was sitting in the cockpit of the JAL aeroplane with his friend, colleague, and today, co-pilot Woody Sharif, preparing for the flight that afternoon. So far Sharif had been a constant barrage of jokes, and rude ones at that. It was starting to make Buzz cringe.

"You know, you've been unusually quiet the last few days," Sharif went on. "It's not like you, Buzz. In all the years I have known you - I have never seen you be this focused."

"I just want to do a good job, is that so hard to believe?"

"As your co pilot, I'd say yes. As your friend...I'd have to wonder about it." At Buzz's sidelong glance Sharif went on, "I mean, there might have been one time before now when I saw you this focused, and that was when your Dad remarried that dolly bird from Kansas. "

Buzz didn't say anything so Sharif continued. "You know, I always thought it was seeing someone close to you in a relationship light that made you this way."

"Can you check the warning lights for me, Sharif." Buzz stated monosyllabically.

"Ah, I see," Sharif murmured, flipping the switch for the warning lights to blink on. "It is something to do with a relationship, isn't it?"

"No," Buzz stated firmly. "It's nothing of the sort."

"Alright, pardner. " Sharif smiled wryly. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Buzz sighed, and motioned to Sharif to turn off the warning lights again. He would be so glad when this day was over, so he could sleep and get the thoughts of _her _out of his head again. And that way, he would also be free from Sharif's nosiness for a little while.

* * *

The phone call came later than expected, but Jessie was somehow content to wait. As before, the phone rang right when she was busy - trying to find her keys. Unfortunately, her keys had taken it upon themselves to choose that evening to fall to the bottom of her bag.

"Drat," she muttered, rooting for them as the sound of the phone shrilling caught her ears.

"Ohhh," her eyes widened as she knelt down and tipped the contents of her bag onto the front step, grabbed the keys from the pile, located the right key and shoved it hard into the lock. She opened the door, and raced across the lounge of her apartment to grab the extension, falling onto the sofa as she gasped into the phone, "Hello?"

'_They must think I'm permanently out of breath_,' she realised, '_even if it's only running for the phone – but they might think I'm running a constant marathon or else really rampant in the middle of every afternoon...'_

"Miss Davies?"

"Yes, sorry," Jessie snapped out of her trance, aware the woman on the other end of the line was speaking to her.

"My name is Trixie, we spoke on the phone regarding your application for cabin crew with JAL."

"Oh yes, I remember," Jessie found her polite tone all of a sudden. '_The make or break phone call,'_ she realised, and her heart started thudding away.

"Well, Miss Davies, we had a high volume of applicants for the roles available, and the quality of submissions was very highly impressive." Trixie continued, then paused.

"I can imagine that," Jessie empathised, her heart beating harder. _'Get on with it,'_ she thought.

"Yes, well, Miss Davies. We would like to invite you to the second interview of the selection process," Trixie finished, and Jessie couldn't hide her glee.

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you so much," she cried out, and heard the young woman chuckle briefly.

"You're very welcome, Miss Davies." She said, sounding more cheerful. Jessie listened attentively as the woman gave her more details regarding the second interview of the process, and Jessie hung up, shaking like a leaf. It was only when she sat back up and looked around that she realised she had left the door wide open and the contents of her bag all over the front step.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Jessie wrung her hands, waiting on the hard plastic chair outside the interview room. It was six days after her initial interview, and having got through all the immediate concerns of the selection panel, she thought her nerves might ease. But no, she still felt as nervous as she had done that day just under a week ago that she'd been sitting here. She eyed another candidate across the room from her; a small, wiry little Korean girl, who was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with a black sash around her waist. She looked immaculate, but her face was poker straight, making it impossible for Jessie to tell if she was nervous or not. _Did Japanese and Korean girls even GET nerves_, she wondered to herself.

Jessie looked down at herself and brushed an imaginary speck of dust off her navy trousers. They were the only real smart trousers she possessed, and she'd pulled on her favourite blue shirt to go with them. She was wearing her favourite boots, too, they made her feel comfortable, and she knew she'd need something to comfort her during her time in the interview room. She had no idea what to expect, really.

"Miss Jessie Davies, please?" came the call from down the corridor, and Jessie started on hearing her name. She jumped up, and as she did so, she completely forgot about the fact her bag was on her lap. The bag fell with a heavy thud to the floor and Jessie gasped, scrambling to retrieve it.

As she stood again, she glanced across the corridor to the other girl and was met with a muted, unyielding stare. Jessie swallowed, and looked back over at the interviewer, who was a man in his early thirties, she guessed. He didn't look amused in the slightest, rather more peeved by her clumsiness.

"Miss Davies, when you're ready, please," he said abruptly, as Jessie pulled herself together and entered the interview room. '_Things could only get better',_ she thought hopefully, as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"So, Miss Davies," he took a seat behind the desk. "I am Kenneth Jaunay, and I will be taking the inter-" he stopped short as Jessie started to sit down across from him.

"Did I say you could sit?" He queried bluntly, and Jessie hesitated, halfway to a sitting position already. She debated whether to ignore such a comment and sit anyway, or go back to her standing position. The look he was giving her, though, seemed to defy any rational explanation in her head that he might be joking.

Returning to her standing position in front of the desk, he gave her a brief nod. "As I was saying, Miss Davies," he continued firmly, "I will be taking the interview this afternoon. You may _now _sit." He added, and Jessie lowered herself gently into the seat, afraid of angering him further over this issue.

Kenneth glanced across at her as she sat there, just taking her in for a while. _Red hair,_ he blanched, that would have to go. Maybe not completely, but some of it would have to be chopped away. The businessmen would cause a stink if she was walking around an airplane looking like something out of Alice in Wonderland. Her skin complexion was good though, and she had the big green, almost anime eyes that men on the flights seemed to appreciate. He'd watched her outside too. She had a nice figure, a little skinny maybe, but that would change, he was certain, if she was eating different food and accommodating herself to eating when she had a chance.

"So, Miss Davies. I have the preliminary interview notes here, everything looks good so far. I just have a few more questions for the panel to judge on before we move onto a third interview."

Jessie merely nodded, and he let a smile come over his face. She was quiet, that was good. There was no real reason to speak at all unless it was a pertinent question.

"I see you have the necessary qualifications, and the relevant passport. The airline will deal with your visa for travel when the time comes, if everything goes well." He took another glance at the papers.

"No criminal record, a good punctuality and attendance record. Pleasant and positive throughout your job, so I'm led to believe."

Jessie listened, wondering what was coming next.

"Miss Davies, how are you on languages?" was his next question.

Jessie swallowed. "I can speak a little Spanish." She'd learned at school, and had been brushing up on some phrases in her spare time, since she'd had some Spanish customers on the desk once and it had completely thrown her.

"Go on?" Kenneth sat back in his chair and eyed her.

"Uhm..." Jessie tried to push her nerves away and racked her brain. "Una bolsa?"

When he continued to stare, she thought hard again. "Líquidos en su equipaje de mano?" she paused then added, "Alguien ha pedido que ponga nada en su equipaje?"

"Very good, Miss Davies." Kenneth was sitting forward looking at her. "Il passaporto è scaduto."

Jessie blinked. Passporto. That was passport. Something about a passport. Her mind went blank as she tried to work out what sort of Spanish this was.

After a few minutes, she sadly shook her head. She had no idea. "Sorry."

He sighed, and sat back. "How about this one? Il vostro bagaglio è troppo pesante."

This one was baggage, that was the bagaglio word he'd used. But pesante? Sounded like a homeless Spanish person, she thought, trying to work out the phrase. When she didn't respond he started shuffling the papers on the desk together, and Jessie's nerves came back. She was failing horribly, she thought she knew Spanish, but obviously there was some things she'd forgotten.

"You never learnt Italian, have you, Miss Davies?" was the curt question from across the desk as Kenneth slipped the papers into a file on his desk.

_Italian!_ Jessie's heart stopped. No wonder she hadn't been able to figure it out. It had been a trick. He hadn't liked her and he had tricked her. Her blood simmered angrily as she stared dumbfounded at him. She could feel her cheeks glow with resentment.

"The first one, Miss Davies, was about the customer's passport being out of date. The second, was about their baggage being too heavy." Kenneth got up and walked across the room, opening the door behind her. "Perhaps you should apply for these types of positions in future when your grasp of other languages is more apparent." He held the door open and stood behind it. "I think I've seen and heard everything I need to. Thank you for coming."

_

* * *

Ooh, brutal. Mwahaha. _

_For my less language loving readers, translations from Spanish - English below._

_1) Una bolsa? – One bag?_

_2) Líquidos en su equipaje de mano? – Any liquids in your hand luggage?_

_3) Alguien ha pedido que ponga nada en su equipaje? – Has anyone asked to put anything in your baggage?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Here's a quirky add in. **Volante** is a Korean name, and is from Italian descent, meaning 'flying'. Cute, huh?

* * *

_

**Seven**

She was so mad she couldn't see straight. In fact, she'd gone on automatic as she'd walked home that day. One foot in front of the other, nearly stomping – it was a comfort to know her boots could withstand the pounding on the pavement. She almost wished it wasn't pavement beneath her feet, but that moron Kenneth's head she was stamping on. How dare he trick her with check in phrases in Italian!

As far as she had known the forms she had read had asked for applicants to be conversational in French, Italian OR Spanish. Not more than one. It was so unfair, she thought angrily. And what would a cabin crew member be doing asking passengers about their passports or baggage, she wondered, her temper rising evermore.

She made it to her front door, still grumbling, the dark mood persistent. She shoved her key into her lock and went into the kitchen, pulling out the half finished bottle of wine from her evening alone the week before, and without thinking, swigged straight from the bottle.

_God, that was better._

* * *

Buzz ran the piston engine check; the whirring of the engines getting louder, up to rotation speed, then he switched them off again. He looked down at the paper next to him, and went about recalculating the amount of runway needed for the take off. The paper should have been right anyway, but he liked to double, triple and sometimes even quadruple check his measurements.

He was in the middle of calculating the safety margins when the cockpit door banged open behind him. Buzz swivelled in his chair, about to give his co pilot a good rollocking, but to his utter surprise it was Sharif who strolled in.

"You, again?" Buzz said in disbelief.

"Me again, pardner. Looks like John over on flight JL416 decided he wanted to take Edward with him instead back to Singapore, so looks like you and me are going to Tokyo with flight JL113, baby!" He said excitedly. "I don't mind, it's great to fly with an old friend," he exclaimed, shaking Buzz by the shoulders, before dropping into the pilot seat next to him. "So, where are we up to, Buzzy boy?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Buzz retorted, going back to his calculations.

"Aw shucks, Buzz, I thought it was kind of..."

"It's an awful name. Drop it." Buzz said firmly, his head bent over the paper in front of him.

"Fine, fine. Done the weather forecasts for the trip?" Sharif asked, leafing through various documentation on the panelling in front of him.

"Yes."

"Wow, Buzz, my boy, you look like you're all set to go." Sharif said, throwing the papers back onto the panelling in a heap. "What's with you being a workaholic these days?"

"I didn't know who to expect through the cockpit door." Buzz replied, '_And I sure wish it had been someone other than you.' _He added quietly.

"I don't think it's that." Sharif said, and Buzz's head snapped up.

"Don't start that again."

"What? I just get the feeling you're waiting for a tall slim brunette to walk through the door with a pot of coffee and a smile."

"Will you give over," Buzz frowned, reorganising the papers on the panelling that Sharif had messed up.

"Ok, blonde then."

"She's not blonde or brunette." Buzz said dismissively, and Sharif latched onto this like it was bait on a fishing rod.

"AHA! So it is a girl!" He mocked, and Buzz sighed.

"If you must know, she's a red head on check in with the airline."

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere. Have you spoken to her?"

"No. I met her once. She was really nice. A bit young, but well spoken. She seemed to take interest in the fact I was a pilot for some reason. Moreso than the other check in girls do in there," he thumbed towards the airport behind him.

"And you haven't said anything?"

"How could I? I haven't seen her for months. She could have taken another job. Moved away."

He turned to see Sharif's gaze, and made Buzz uneasy. "Thought about looking for her? I assume you got a name?"

"Of course I thought about it!" Buzz said quickly, then softened. "Her name's Jessie." The word echoed in his brain.

_Jessie. _The one he thought of everyday since she'd called after him in the airport, wishing him a good flight. There was something about her he couldn't shake off. A feeling he'd never gotten over anyone before, something as simple as that was driving him mad. But he'd not seen her for months now...he'd looked everywhere for her, and there was no way he could make internal investigations. He was a pilot and she was check in staff, and the airline didn't allow for such consorting; almost as if it was taboo.

He sighed as the door opened, and Volante, the head stewardess poked her head into the cockpit. "Ready for boarding, Captain?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The knock on her door made Jessie start on that particular Saturday morning. It had been her first day off for six days due to working overtime, and she had been enjoying her late morning lie in.

Or so she thought, as she rolled over. She saw the clock read 13:54 and the sun was shining through her curtains. Groggily, Jessie sat up as the knocking on the door came again. "I'm coming," she mumbled, throwing on her robe and making her way through the bedroom.

"Yes?" she muttered as she opened the door and came face to face with a tall petite blonde wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. "Oh!" She pulled her robe tightly around herself, waking up in a instant. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Jessie Davies? My name is Barbara Dell, I'm with the JAL human resources department. May I come in?"

"Oh, certainly, certainly," Jessie said, pulling the door open and letting the young woman step inside. As she closed the door behind her and 'Barbara' stepped through into her walk through lounge-kitchenette, Jessie pushed her hair out of her face. "Sorry, what did you say this was about again?"

Barbara was taking a seat on the sofa, which was littered with Chinese takeaway boxes from a couple of nights before. Jessie gasped and rushed to retrieve the tinfoil boxes, tossing them onto the kitchen counter. She saw Barbara glance across and Jessie's eye fell on the empty bottle of wine, also on the kitchen counter. With a low mumble she pushed the bottle behind her and stood upright against the counter as if nothing was out of place.

She noticed the young woman was suppressing a smile badly, as she reached into her briefcase and pulled out a file.

"I'm here regarding your second interview, Miss Davies. Won't you have a seat?" She gestured to the armchair across from her, and Jessie hesitated, aware of the empty wine bottle behind her. "I'd rather stand, if it's all the same to you." She replied slowly, and Barbara shrugged.

"Fair enough." She said simply, glancing at her notes. "I believe you were interviewed by a Mr Kenneth Jaunay, correct?"

Jessie nodded, "Yes." Her interview had been and gone three weeks ago. What was going on?

"Well, Miss Davies, I'm sure you've heard the news." Barbara went on, and at Jessie's blank expression, "You don't watch the news?"

"Havent had time. Work." Jessie said by way of an explanation, surprised that Kenneth's name was even coming up at all.

"Well, Miss Davies, I'll fill you in," Barbara started. "It would seem that Mr Jaunay has been accepting bribes from applicants who have family in Singpore, Tokyo and other areas in the Far East. Money bribes, to be specific. We have known this to happen with airlines, where the applicant is offered free food, free flights, even free accommodation and free passports in some cases. Their families are flown to this country, and stay here under false documentation. It's like illegal immigration except the passports are all legally done, and there is nothing suspicious about their transportation. They look like ordinary people on a ordinary plane, and on a JAL flight no one is going to question their looks. Of course, with all that on the table, we had no choice but to fire him, effective immediately."

She paused and looked back down at her notes, leaving Jessie reeling. "So what does this mean for me?" She asked timidly, and Barbara looked up.

"Well, I can see from his notes he was less than pleasant towards you. In fact, this paper should not be in the file at all, not after what's happened." She looked over at Jessie, who had one hand over her chest area, unable to believe what was happening. "Miss Davies, we are going to scrap yours, and anyone else's results who had the misfortune to be interviewed by this man. I have several other applicants I need to visit in person today, but for now I would like to offer you our sincere apologies and would like to inform you that someone from the recruitment department will be on the phone to you within twenty four hours to arrange a date for your third and final interview."

Jessie stared at Barbara so acutely that the young blonde wondered if she'd grown a second head. "Miss Davies?" She asked, and Jessie snapped out of her trance.

"Really?" The young redhead whispered, incredulously.

"Really." Barbara confirmed, knowing the young woman across from her had gone into shock at such news and information.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, "I thought it was all over for me in that room."

"Not so, Miss Davies. Not so." Barbara tidied her papers and pushed them back into her briefcase with a smile. "Allow me to extend my congratulations on reaching the third stage. However..." she paused again and took in the young woman across from her. "There is one small thing Kenneth did recommend in his papers, that I think maybe I should pass onto you."

"What's that?" Jessie's brow furrowed.

Barbara sighed. "You might want to think about cutting your hair."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

_Just a note: all the information I have been putting into this chapter is real, sourced from various places on the internet, none of it is made up - I like to have a little bit of realism!_

* * *

"So Miss Davies, I'm sure you're aware of all the necessary information about Japan Airlines, but I'll run through a brief outline for you," stated Ms Trixie O'Saura, who was leading the panel for the third and final interview for the selection process. She was a short, plump woman in her late thirties, wearing a pale blue shirt and a grey knee length skirt. Her hair was also greying, Jessie noticed, as she sat across the table from the three panellists, her stomach tying itself in knots once more.

As Ms O'Saura started to talk, Jessie glanced at the other two panellists. The one on the right was Sid, a tall lanky man with a disagreeable face and brown hair. His eyebrows were so dark and bushy Jessie swore they resembled caterpillars. His eyes watched her scathingly, and she glanced away to look at the other panellist. A young woman sat to Ms O'Saura's left, a small gawky looking woman, probably in her early twenties like Jessie. She had introduced herself as Hannah, and she wore her hair in a flattering bob shape that ended and curled under just short of her chin.

Jessie tuned back in to what Ms O'Saura was waffling on about.

"...as I'm sure you're aware, JAL employs just over 6,500 cabin crew members, and has 280 flights around the world. Now, we would expect all cabin crew employees to be in very good health, and able to adapt easily, as you will be landing in unfamiliar countries where the climate may change without warning."

"Now, on successful completion of the interviews, you will receive full training, both here in London, and also in Tokyo, a maximum of about 13 weeks. You will be taught Japanese culture, in flight services, emergency procedures, including first aid and safety skills, and there will be a short course on Japanese conversational skills. After this you will fly as an extra crew member and be able to practise your skills. After this, you will be recognised as a fully fledged cabin attendant, answering always to the head stewardess.**"**

"Now as a crew member, you will be rostered in to fly on trip lasting 9 days maximum. You will receive 10 days a month at home. Trips can stopover in locations such as Amsterdam, Milan, Osaka, Paris, Rome, Sydney, and of course, Tokyo..."

Ms O'Saura was a endless mine of information, and Jessie fought back a yawn.

"Now, Miss Davies, I would like you to respond to these passenger complaints." Ms O'Saura said, pulling a box out from under the table. "In this box is all you will need to make the flight more comfortable." She pushed the box across to Jessie, who took it in confusion, placing it on the floor next to her.

At this point, Jessie heard Hannah murmur, "I'm cold." Jessie glanced down at the box and spotted a blanket in the corner. She pulled out the material, got out of her seat, and put the blanket over the young woman, who threw her a smile and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

From the other side of Ms O'Saura, she heard Sid say, "Stewardess, get me a drink, please?"

"Certainly, sir, what would you like?" Jessie used her best polite tone, walking around to the box and glancing down into it again.

"Coffee, please," said Sid, and Jessie laughed, pulling out the Costa coffee cup and taking it over to him. "Sugar, please?" Sid asked, and Jessie rushed back to the box, finding a packet labelled sugar inside it, which she promptly handed over.

"Anything else, sir?"

"That'll be all, Miss," Sid replied, and Jessie struggled to keep her face straight. This was so easy it was silly.

"Ma'am," spoke up Trixie, "Could I have a magazine, please?"

"Certainly," Jesie glanced down at the box, but in horror she only saw a Chinese newspaper sitting there. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she fought to keep her composure, "it appears we only have newspapers on this flight, would that be okay?"

Trixie shrugged. "I suppose so."

Jessie racked her brain. Trixie didn't sound overjoyed with the prospect of a newspaper. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"I could ask one of my colleagues if they have any magazines that would be suitable?" She offered, and Trixie's face lit up. "That would be wonderful. But if not, I'll take the newspaper," she conceded, and Jessie's heart sang.

* * *

After the interview was finished, Hannah left the room with Jessie and escorted her to another more private room in the upper floors of the terminal building. This was the medical room, where Jessie was to have her medical examination before being deemed well enough to pass all the strict health regulations that the airline enforced. She was shown by a nurse to a couch covered in some kind of white paper, which she sat down on.

As the nurse underwent the health check, Jessie zoned out, thinking about flying, how much she loved it. And then she thought about Andy Busby some more. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. That one time in the terminal seemed like forever ago. Maybe he'd moved on to another job by now. There were many other places that weren't JAL.

She sighed as the nurse checked her reflexes. At least she had hope for job satisfaction, even if she had no hope for satisfaction of any other kind!

The medical was finally over some long minutes later, and Jessie hopped down off the couch, refastening her blouse.

_Time to go home, and celebrate a good day's work._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

_Note: Okay, I just want to point out, Jessie and Buzz are NOT on the same flight in this chapter. I just had to break up the story a little, thats all. :)_

**

* * *

**

Jessie dressed in her brand new, fresh out of the packet uniform. It was the same as the other JAL cabin crew she had seen over a year ago. This was her first of five test flights, and she was excited and nervous at the same time.

The training in London and Tokyo had been an amazing experience. She had learned so much in thirteen weeks, and her old nerves had slipped away, just like at the beginning when she'd started on check in. That world seemed like a lifetime ago now. She still kept in touch with Dolly, her best friend, although that was harder when she'd been in Tokyo, for obvious reasons.

Someone had mentioned to her when she was on the training course that 'the first six months are always the hardest' – well she had three months under her belt already, and another three couldn't possibly be that bad.

She looked at herself in the mirror, putting on her smart blazer, liking the way the bright colour of the red scarf complemented her new, shorter hair, that she'd had cut before she'd gone to London for training. Now, instead of its usual braid down her back, her hair fell just below her shoulders, with layers cut neatly into it.

"I'm cabin crew, Dad," she whispered, and brushed away a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Buzz was starting to lose patience with the stupid airline. It seemed every time he had a good co pilot, Sharif would stroll into the cockpit grinning inanely all over his face, bragging about being swapped over. Once or twice, Buzz could understand, but it seemed to be happening all the time recently.

Today was no exception. Sharif had strolled in an hour before take off while Buzz was preparing the engines for their check, sat down in the co pilots chair, messed with some papers, and then asked, "So how's your red headed lover today then?"

Buzz had thrown him a glance that told the co pilot to shut up, and then returned to his checks. He always managed to get the flights that took him to Tokyo, since he loved the place inside out, and knew all the good hotels and places to eat. He doubted Sharif knew anything worth knowing about the place except perhaps the local brothels and watering holes. But recently he had wondered if he was doing something wrong. Maybe he should be flying to Australia, Singapore, China. Anything to get away from Sharif and his busy bodying.

And he was still going on about Jessie when he knew full well that Buzz hadn't spoken to her in months. Nearly a year, he'd calculated to himself, at one stage not too long ago. The chances of her turning up again were slim to none. Not that he'd ever have a chance. She'd have met someone by now, someone tall dark and handsome. Not like him. He was the wrong side of thirty, with brown hair, and all those fabulous meals in the restaurants of Tokyo were starting to show a little. Not that he didn't work out – he did push ups every day, and went to the gym during his time off.

No, he should have grabbed his chance when he'd had it, Buzz thought. No point closing the metaphorical gate after the metaphorical horse had bolted, after all.

* * *

"Okay so this is where you can store your things," Harmony guided Jessie to a small bunk, "You can sleep here, the stewardesses take it in turn, there will be two of us on every six hours, and the captains will change and take it in turns as well, there's two of them every six hours as well."

Jessie nodded and put her bags down, while Harmony jumped up on a upper bunk. "You don't get to choose who you fly with, either, doll, so you better get used to that too."

Jessie glanced at her, sensing some kind of atmosphere. When Harmony had first greeted her, the small Korean girl had seemed welcoming and friendly. Now she suddenly wore a sneer on her face as she looked down at Jessie from above, and Jessie felt a chill sneak up her back.

That three months she had to get through was obviously going to be harder than it looked. And she hadn't even started her first test flight yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

_Note: The head stewardess may have a strange name, but did you know that Wing is a Chinese name, meaning 'high honour'? No? Now you do!

* * *

_

Several weeks later Jessie found herself in the middle of Milan, quite alone. She was staying in a hotel not too far from the airport, and feeling quite estranged from the other air hostesses. They all seemed to know each other and the area, and since she was the new, rather flame haired girl, they turned their noses up at her.

Harmony, the girl on her first test flight to Paris, had been cool and collected towards her for the remaining portion of the flight after her comments in the staff quarters, and Jessie had been forced to endure the snob nosed girl on the flight back as well. Only the thoughts of seeing the Eiffel Tower had served to please her mind.

She had flown to Amsterdam after this, and spent a happy few days in that country, admiring the windmills, and then flew from Amsterdam to Milan, and then was due to fly home.

However the flight from Milan to London the next day was anything but uneventful. She made mistakes with the drinks, angered a businessman by dropping food on his briefcase, and fled to the staff quarters in tears. When she eventually composed herself enough to return to the flight deck, the head stewardess, Volante, had scolded her and sent her into the cabin crew area to help with the passenger food preparations for the next flight.

It was a very subdued Jessie that departed the plane that afternoon, with the knowledge that she would have to pick herself up and start again in a few days time. But at least she'd made it through the test flights, with only one blot on her otherwise clean slate. That was something to be proud of.

* * *

"I see they've been recruiting, Buzz," Edward Simmson waved the memo at the young man standing in the air traffic control room.

"Oh?" Buzz looked around from where he was standing in the ATC, watching the runway that day. Simmson was another of his co pilots, who was supposed to have been coming with him to Tokyo that day again. But somehow, Sharif had managed to blag the Tokyo trip, and so Buzz had retired to the air traffic control centre to unwind and calm himself down. The flight to Tokyo was looking to be_ another_ long one.

"Yeah. You got a new attendant, by the looks of things. Looks like she messed up too on her test flights. Word is that if she messes up again like she did she'll be out of the crew for good."

"Hmm." Buzz had no time for idle gossip, and turned back to his runway watching.

"Pity there's no picture on the memo, just the name." Edward went on. Buzz didn't respond. Edward kept reading. "Six new cabin crew, and no one messes up like that Jessie girl did."

Buzz blinked and glanced sidelong at Edward. "Come again?"

Edward looked at Buzz. "Come again what?"

"The name." Buzz said, slowly.

"The name of the girl? Jessie." Edward repeated, and Buzz frowned.

"Jessie what?"

"Jessie Davies." Edward said, reading aloud from the memo.

_Jessie Davies._ Could it, possibly, be her? He'd only ever known her as Jessie, and never managed to find a surname out...but how many Jessie's could there be working for JAL? He shivered suddenly, and felt he needed to go somewhere. He didn't feel he could stand still any longer.

"What's she supposed to have done?" He asked Edward.

"Apparantly botched up drink orders, and fled to the staff quarters when something went pear shaped."

'_Sounds like test flight nerves_,' Buzz thought, as he bade Edward a safe flight that afternoon, and headed back to the terminal. It was raining as he left the control centre, and he pulled his collar up around his neck, walking quickly, thinking to himself about this information he had gleaned from Edward.

The girl he had met a year ago could only have been early twenties, new in the job. God knows the airline was one of the strictest around when it came to young girls, and especially when promoting them through the ranks. They needed to look perfect, or they wouldn't do. It was a mind numbing, stifling tradition that Buzz personally hated. What was the point to it? Couldn't stewardesses be unique, individual, liked and hired for their personalities rather than their looks?

Buzz switched his thoughts from the new girl to his upcoming flight, as he collected his case from behind the JAL enquiry desk where he had left it for safekeeping, and headed for the briefing room. Flight JL231 was leaving at 4.05pm, and he had to be ready for it.

* * *

Jessie checked in for the flight along with the other stewardesses that rainy afternoon. She was due to leave on JL231 for Tokyo, her first trip to the magical world of Japan. She was panicky that day, firstly due to the last flight being a huge upheaval for her with everything that had gone on, and secondly due to it being her first real flight as a fully fledged crew member.

To her surprise, on boarding the plane her head stewardess Wing approached her and said to her that the captain wanted to see her in the cockpit before take off. Such a request was highly unusual, Jessie knew that from her training. Usually the captain only needed to speak to the cabin crew in times of extreme emergency.

'_He must want to check I'm not going to pull another stunt, like the one coming back from Milan the other day,' _Jessie thought woefully, as she walked down to the cockpit. She knocked twice then opened the door - and stopped in shock. There, sitting not a metre in front of her, was the Captain.

_Andy Busby._


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

_Buzz!_

Jessie stopped short, the door swinging shut behind her, and felt her eyes widen. He swung fully round in the big pilot chair and greeted her with a smile. She stared at him still, and found his eyes were lingering on her.

"Well, if it isn't the renegade herself," he quipped with a smile. "I heard the report about some girl messing up on her test flights, and somehow making it through. Then I found out it was some girl called Jessie; and I only know one Jessie. I had a feeling it might be you." he paused for a moment. "On further inspection of your record, I didn't think you were capable of such atrocities such as leaving your co workers in the lurch." He finished. His gaze continued to linger on her.

Jessie felt faint, both with relief and shock at the same time. Buzz continued, "But just so we're clear, no mess ups on my flight, hmm?" He winked at her and Jessie nodded fervently, her good faith restored.

"Good, then you can go," he stated, and Jessie was about to leave, when the cockpit door banged open again and someone else walked in. Jessie found herself watching a wiry, rather eccentric young man, who was wearing the same white uniform and dark blazer Buzz did, but he wore a waistcoat of dark blue over his shirt as well. Instead of the plain flat shoes Buzz wore, this man wore what appeared to be cowboy boots.

"Howdy little lady," the other pilot spoke, noticing her and holding out his hand to her. "You must be the new attendant. I'm the co pilot, Sharif." Jessie shook the hand proffered to her, then glanced at Buzz, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. No one spoke until the co pilot broke the silence, having had a good look at Jessie. "Say, little missie, your name is...?"

"Jessie." She replied, suddenly remembering how her voice worked.

"So this is THE Jessie." drawled the co pilot, nudging Buzz. Buzz suddenly looked twice as uncomfortable as before, and swung around in his chair so his back was to Jessie and Sharif, who guffawed. "Aw shucks Buzz, I thought you'd said something."

"Sharif, not now," Buzz hissed, visibly tugging at the collar of his shirt, still facing away from them.

"Don't mind Buzz here. He's trying to make a mash," Sharif grinned at Jessie, looked her up and down for a minute, not noting her confused look over his cowboy slang, continued, "You like horses? You want to save the planet? Simple, ride a cowboy instead." He elbowed Buzz playfully after the joke and chuckled loudly. Jessie saw Buzz turn his head and throw Sharif a dirty look.

"Go check everything's good for boarding, would you, Sharif?" Buzz said dismissively, after a few moments where the only sound was Sharif's laughter.

When Sharif finally left, still chuckling to himself, Buzz sighed and swung back around in the chair. "I'm sorry Jessie. Sharif and me, we're old friends from my flying days back on the airfield. He tends to let innuendo get in the way of a perfectly normal conversation."

"Oh," Jessie felt a little crestfallen at Buzz's explanation of the situation.

"That said," Buzz fidgeted, and fiddled with the papers he had picked up from the panel in front of him. "If, when we get to Japan, would you be okay about going with sushi for me?" He stumbled over his words and regained himself. "I mean...going for sushi...with me?"

A shy little smile crept over Jessie's face. "Me?" she asked, feeling timid. "Won't we get in trouble? I didn't think pilots were allowed to consort with the cabin crew."

"Technically, no, but then I don't give a stuff what the airline says. If they threaten me with anything, I'll quit and leave for another airline." Buzz responded coolly.

"You'd do that?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"Sure. So, sushi? Around 8pm?"

"I'd love to," Jessie accepted without further hesitation.

* * *

_**Awww. **_

_Note: Cowboy slang translation: make a mash__- impress someone. (ie: He's trying to make a mash on that new girl.) lol._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

When they got back to the hotel after dinner, Jessie felt more alive than she had done in ages. Buzz had taken her to a fancy sushi restaurant and had even insisted on footing the bill. It felt like a date, but she knew it wasn't a date. He was just being friendly, showing her around, really. It wasn't like they were _really _consorting, it wasn't illegal to have a new male friend who worked for the same airline, surely?

They had gotten a table in the corner of the restaurant – it was somewhere Buzz ate all the time so the staff knew him, and he advised Jessie of the best food there. She had sat there, sipping water and eating slowly, as they talked.

"So you really meant it, then, about leaving the airline?" Jessie felt she had to press the issue to get at the real problem that Buzz seemed to have over it.

"Yeah," Buzz speared a piece of sushi on the end of a chopstick and took a bite out of it. "It's not a big deal." He said, shortly, and Jessie looked at him.

"But it's your job." She pointed out, and he sighed.

"No, it's a job. I enjoy flying with JAL, hell I enjoy flying full stop, but their traditions are so outdated, and the stewardesses can be really snobby to newcomers." He glanced at her. "I guess you've had your share of that."

"Yeah," Jessie said, looking down at her plate. She remembered Harmony on the flight to Paris for a moment, then looked back up. "Did you encounter anything horrible when you joined?"

Buzz shrugged. "I guess I had it easy. I come from an airfield background, I learnt to fly when I was barely out of my teens. I started off flying privately, then worked my way up through commercial flights and eventually landed the airline transport job three years ago. I guess people are easier on you if they know you've been in the job a while."

The words from the training course came back to haunt Jessie – _'the first six months are the hardest'_, and she nodded, understanding it now.

"So what would you do if they threatened you with legal action?"

"Over what?"

"Over consorting with the enemy," she giggled, and he raised a smile at that.

"I'd go to the airline that have been headhunting me for several months. I've always turned them down. I love this place too much," Buzz gestured around him at the waiters scurrying back and forth, at the smells of the restaurant, the sounds of foreign language chatter.

"It is like another world, entirely." Jessie agreed.

"Yeah. I've been flying here for months now, I do the occasional trip to Singapore too, and some other countries and cities when I first started, but Tokyo...it's like you say, Jessie, it's another world entirely." He smiled at her, and put his hand over hers on the table.

She glanced down at his hand on hers, and bit her lip, unsure of whether to pull it away or leave it where it was. In the middle of the dilemma, she suddenly thought of something else.

"Won't you be sorry to leave Sharif? You two seem pretty close, for strangers who met on the job."

Buzz frowned and sat back again, pulling his hand away as he did so. That solved the dilemma for Jessie.

"Sharif and I, we really used to get on. He's about a year older than me and we got our pilot licenses at the same time, so we bonded pretty quickly. We always looked out for each other, and when I got the job with JAL I kept an eye out for him. It's my fault he's even in the job. But since he's been flying passenger jets he seems to have developed into a cretin with an eye for the ladies." Buzz stated bluntly. "I don't know what's come over him."

"Maybe he'll settle down." Jessie soothed.

"That's the thing. I can never tell if he's settled or not. He makes the most insane jokes, about anything, everything. He has an endless supply of innuendo, and what's worse, he insists on swapping flights. I have had to endure him for countless trips to Tokyo recently. I end up doing all the paperwork and flying the plane. He's just useless."

"Have you thought about saying anything to him about his attitude?" Jessie took another sip of water.

"Of course. But he's so thick skinned it would pass right over his head."

"Well, you can at least try. Surely you could have a word with your boss? Make him see there's a problem." Jessie didn't see why Buzz should have to put up with someone so lazy.

"Naw, it's fine, Jessie. I'll get through. But thank you for your support, it means a lot," Buzz sat forward again and gently placed his hand back over hers on the table.

She didn't have a dilemma that time. She'd already decided she rather liked it.

* * *

After the meal Buzz took her on a short walk of the city; right across the Rainbow Bridge. He pointed out the landmarks visible from it, and Jessie was enraptured by the nightlife and the city below her. He took her hand as they walked, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

On passing an ice cream parlour on the outskirts of the city, not far from the hotel, he had pulled her inside and brought her an azuki bean ice cream. He passed her the cupful of ice cream and they took seats towards the back of the little shop. Jessie took a spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth and her taste buds exploded like never before. She clapped a hand over her mouth, the ice cream melting and sliding down her throat, and Buzz watched her. She was so intriguing, the way she sampled food like it was a rare delicacy, and the pleasure she took in trying new things.

"So how about you, Jessie?"

She swallowed her mouthful of ice cream. "What about me?"

"How did you come to be cabin crew? Last time I saw you, you were sitting on the check in desk wishing me a safe flight."

She blushed at the memory and related the events leading up to that evening. It all spilled out, the application forms she sent to the recruitment department, the first interview, the second interview, Kenneth and his bribes, the visit from Barbara, the third interview with Trixie and the Chinese newspaper, and finally her delight at being told two weeks later that she had been one of six successful applicants.

"I walked around on air for three days after that," she giggled, as they left the ice cream parlour, and she slipped her hand back into his.

"I can imagine." Buzz said with a smile. They walked the winding streets back to the hotel, and Buzz saw her upstairs in the lift to make sure she got to her room safely.

* * *

Once outside her door, Jessie fumbled for her key in her bag, and on locating it, turned back around to see Buzz standing there with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So." He mumbled, clearing his throat. "I should go."

"No." Jessie put her hand on his arm, and he looked at her in surprise. "Not until I tell you thank you for being so sweet to me and making tonight better than it could ever have been." Her tone was low, almost seductive, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back he looked at her and she was surprised to see he was embarrassed.

"What's up flyboy?" She teased him and he rolled his eyes at the name.

"Nothing,just –"

"Look, I'm not in the habit of going on evenings out in the middle of a strange country with someone I only just met. I just can't shake the feeling that I know you really well."

"That's strange. I feel the same way about you." Buzz replied, and fixed blue eyes on her. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Jessie smiled at him. "Maybe it's just because we do a similar job?"

"Maybe," Buzz whispered, and moved closer. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her, right there in the hotel corridor. She closed her eyes. Her first kiss.

"Buzz," she whispered and pulled back, turning to fit her key into the lock. She glanced back at him again, weighing her options. The look of disappointment on his face pulled at her heartstrings as she opened her door, threw her bag inside...and pulled him in after her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! (I do love a cliffhanger...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

_Heavy fluff alert. This is also why I've changed the rating. You have been warned!_

_

* * *

_

Pushing the door shut with her foot, she let him press her up against the door as it clicked closed behind her. He kissed her madly, holding her around her waist, and she allowed her arms to slip around his neck to hold him close to her.

"Jessie," he whispered into her hair, and she kissed him back, feeling something inside her stir, almost a carnal desire to have him right there in that room.

'_But we shouldn't be doing this,'_ she thought to herself, as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

He must have sensed her tension because he pulled away slightly. "Jessie, if you don't want to..."

"I do. I just don't want to move too quickly," she responded, pulling him back close to her again.

"I know, me neither." He whispered, kissing her ear.

"How about we just talk," she asked.

"About what?" Buzz responded, brushing a strand of red hair off Jessie's face. _Why did women always want to talk?_

"Anything, everything. I've never wanted to know so much about someone," she confessed. "I've been fascinated by aeroplanes ever since I was a little girl. I got a job in a airport for crying out loud; and now I'm in a foreign country kissing a pilot."

Buzz grinned, "You do seem to follow a pattern, Jessie."

She shrugged, "I always found it all slotted into place for me. Obviously it wasn't always easy for me, especially in regard to my career, but it seems to have worked out, unfortunately I never had anyone to share it with."

"No one?" Buzz was still standing in front of her, his eyes searching her face.

"No one," she confirmed.

"Not even your parents?"

"My mother abandoned me and my father when I was young. My father was the one who noticed my interest in planes – he was the one who took me to the grassy areas by the airport back home. He made the whole thing seem so much nearer to me, right from the start. I'd spend so many happy hours with him, watching planes until I was a teenager. Then my plane watching became less frequent." Jessie explained.

Buzz continued to listen as she went on, "I always wanted to fly. Unfortunately my father wasn't around long enough to see me fulfil the dream. He died shortly before the cabin crew positions opened up."

"Oh Jess," Buzz said, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He breathed, as she looked up at his strong handsome face in the half light.

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. It was nearly a year ago now. I'm over the worst of it, but I do miss him." She choked back a sob. Buzz pulled back and took her hand.

"Come out here, with me," he led her to the balcony, opening the door that led outside.

As they walked through to outside, Jessie was temporarily mortified for the state she'd left the room in. She'd hung up all her clothes and then rifled through for something suitable for meeting Buzz, tossing random pieces onto the bed. As a result she'd fished out a smart black knee length skirt, and a plain cream blouse. She'd had dithered about wearing something over the top, and eventually plumped for the black wraparound jacket she took with her everywhere, as it was long sleeved and made of lambswool. She had felt safer keeping her look simple over the last few years; you never knew what business was going to befall you when you flew with a major airline.

Once outside in the Japanese air, Jessie started to feel calmer. Buzz took her to the edge of the balcony, and she gripped the bars there tightly.

"Look up," he instructed, and Jessie did as he asked. As she watched the sky she saw a moving beam of light, which she recognised as an aeroplane. Buzz wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Now, how about we say _that_ is your Dad?" He pointed to the aeroplane, and looked over her shoulder at her face.

"Buzz, that's cheesy." Jessie complained. '_This man is a walking cliché,'_ she thought, not unkindly.

He chuckled. "Does it make you feel better, though?"

Jessie considered this, "It makes sense," she started, "because he's up there in the sky...flying with me."

"Yes," Buzz whispered, still holding her around her waist. "I think, that if you can think of him as flying through the sky somewhere, he'll never be far from you. No matter where you are," he advised gently.

He didn't have time to say anything else, because Jessie suddenly turned in his arms and pulled his face down to hers, her mouth meeting his in a hard lustful kiss.

"Buzz," she breathed, her tone low and wanting again.

"I..." Buzz tried to fend her off for a moment, then gave in to her kiss until she pulled away. "I thought you said you didn't want to move so fast," he whispered.

"I lied." Jessie retorted, dragging him inside again.

* * *

Later that night, as they lay curled in each other's arms, Buzz fiddled with a strand of Jessie's hair as it fell across her cheek. She was so bewitching.

"You know, I could have sworn you had long hair when I first met you."

"I did. I cut it off," Jessie said sleepily. She shut her eyes for a moment, savouring the warmth of his body next to hers. He'd been so gentle when they'd made love, after she'd let him know he was the only one she'd ever experienced.

"Shame. I like long hair. Especially on redheads. And braids. Braids are especially sexy," he murmured, and she laughed softly, opening her eyes again.

"Okay, how about I'll let it grow out and then I'll braid it, just for you." she whispered back, and he smiled into her hair as they nestled together.

"Oh good. Then you can be my cowgirl," he replied, and she stifled a smile, leaning up on one elbow to look at him properly.

"Is that what Sharif meant by saving horses, huh? Ride a cowgirl?"

"I prefer being ridden. " He chuckled and she batted him on the arm playfully, snuggling back down besides him. He simply fended her off, kissed her, and lay his head back against the pillow.

"I never thought it would end up like this, Jess. I thought about you every waking moment. If you hadn't messed up on that test flight, I never would have heard about the memo, and I never would have realised you were onboard my flight. I'm so glad you turned up on my crew." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Things had a funny way of working out, Jessie realised, but was too sleepy and content to ponder it further. "Me too," she murmured, laying her head on his chest.

**

* * *

Evidently, to be continued. ; - )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

When Jessie awoke the next morning, she put her arm out lazily and realised the space besides her was empty. With a start she sat up and looked around the room. Buzz's clothes were gone, and her own were draped over the chair - she _knew_ that was not where she'd left them the previous evening! She shuffled to the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes, and that was when she noticed the scribbled note on her nightstand. She snatched it up and read it.

_Jessie_

_I didn't want to spoil the evening by telling you, but I have to fly back today, and it's a completely different crew. Last night was wonderful. I hope to see you again very soon. I'll be in touch._

_Buzz x_

Dumbstruck, Jessie got out of bed, slipping her robe on, and looked out at the city through the large panoramic window. It had all seemed so much more alive last night, more bright and vibrant with Buzz there. Now it seemed dismal, grey, and cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped out onto the balcony, glancing up at the sky. The aeroplane flying overhead made her think of Buzz's words and she smiled.

"Morning, Dad," she whispered. "Keep Buzz safe... please."

* * *

It was several weeks later and Jessie was boarding a return flight for England. She had spent the last six days jetting between Paris and Rome, and she was worried every single one of them. Buzz hadn't been in touch with her since their night together in that Tokyo hotel room. She wondered if it was one of his usual tricks – to seduce women with food and talk, to make them feel special, and then in return they would let him share their bed. She felt a bit stupid...why hadn't she just thanked him for a good night and left him outside the door? Why did his puppy dog eyes have to have that allure? Why had he felt the need to use such a corny line on the balcony about her Dad?

She blinked back a tear at the thought of what he'd said. Despite how much she was worried, how much she disliked him for walking out on her without a word since, every time she was on solid ground, she would look up at the sky, her eyes searching for an aeroplane above. It was strange to think such a thing would be such an enormous comfort, after all.

As she walked through the arrivals door leading into the main terminal, she noticed someone with a big bunch of flowers coming towards her. The flowers passed her by, but when she glanced beyond them, she caught sight of Dolly in the crowd, waving to her.

"Jessie!" she called, and Jessie's heart leapt at seeing her friend. They had been keeping touch through postcards and phone calls, and Dolly had related all her tales of check in, and what was happening with Bullseye. Jessie told her all about the various cities, and at first omitted the details about Buzz in Tokyo. When she had told Dolly via a phone call from Milan one evening some time ago – when Jessie herself was feeling particularly alone – the other young woman had squealed loudly and called her a dark horse. This initial fervency from Dolly gave way to sympathy when Jessie related the rest of the story. She now kept muted unless Jessie wanted to vent about the unfairness of the situation, how she'd opened up to a total stranger in a higher position than hers, allowed herself to be taken in, and how there was nothing she could do about it, unless she wanted to be kicked off the crew for good. Consorting, however much he had tricked her, was still taboo, and she felt it better to say nothing.

"Jessie, come here, quickly!" she called, and Jessie rushed over. Maybe it was some announcement about Bullseye, or perhaps some new front desk gossip.

"Dolly! What is it?" The initial look Jessie thought she'd perceived on Dolly's face to be one of joy on seeing her, was now more clearly to be seen now she was closer. There was no look of joy on Dolly's face; in fact it was one of worry.

"I have something for you," Dolly fished in her pocket and pulled out a small envelope, which she passed over to Jessie. Jessie took the envelope and turned it over. It was unremarkable in every way, except for her name scrawled messily on the front.

"What's this?" Jessie asked, turning the envelope again and ripping it open along the back. Dolly suddenly put her hand on Jessie's wrist and the red head looked up. "What?"

Dolly regarded her face for a moment. "We had a young man come in this week. He was arguing with the VIP check in girl about something, and when the management intervened they found he was looking for you."

Jessie's heart stopped. _Buzz!_ He must have created a riot in the terminal! Didn't sound like him, though, she mused. Dolly wasn't finished.

"When they pulled him away from the check in he was yelling about needing to see a Jessie, well, there's only one Jessie I know and that's you, chick." She paused. "I was right at the end of checking in a customer so I hopped over the belts between the desks and when he saw me he threw this at me." She indicated the envelope and giggled. "God knows what the customers must have thought of me jumping out between the desks like that."

Jessie wasn't listening to the last part, she was continuing to tear open the envelope. "What did this guy look like?" She asked.

"Er..." Dolly thought for a moment. "Quite tall, gawky looking." She shrugged. "Boots. I overheard them say he was a sheriff." She frowned. "Didn't know they had sheriffs in western society these days, though."

Jessie glanced at her, about to unfold the letter she'd pulled from the envelope. "Sheriff?" She questioned, and then she realised.

_Sharif!_ It had been Buzz's co pilot!

She looked down, unfolding the letter, and her face paled as she read.

**

* * *

(Another cliffhanger. Mwahah.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

"I need to borrow your phone." Jessie abruptly looked up.

"What? Why?" Dolly asked.

"Phone first, questions later," Jessie snapped, her panic rising.

"Whoa," Dolly suddenly grasped the immensity of the situation, as she plucked her phone from her bag and Jessie grabbed it off her. She started dialling the number on the paper as Dolly looked on unknowingly.

* * *

The phone rang on the dashboard of Woody Sharif's jeep. He was driving through town, on his way to pick up takeout. He glanced at the caller display, not recognising the number. He flicked the answer button with one finger, placing his hand back on the wheel.

"Yello," he drawled lazily.

"Sharif? It's Jessie."

It was a good thing he had both hands on the wheel, else he might have swerved into a lamp post.

"Jessie!" He shouted, "You got my note!"

"Yeah, whats going on, Sharif?" He couldn't tell if the cracking he could hear was his phone reception or her voice breaking.

"Oh Jess, it's pretty bad." Sharif started, "Buzz is in hospital."

"What?" _That _was her voice breaking, he realised.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "Everyone onboard was pretty lucky."

"Lucky? Buzz is in hospital, and you call that lucky?" She screeched.

"Jessie, it's not as bad as it sounds," Sharif fought to keep his voice steady. "Listen, where are you? I'll take you to him." He paused. "He's been asking for you."

"Really?" He heard her gasp, then she added, "I'm at the airport. I just got off my flight from Rome. "

Sharif made an abrupt u-turn. "I'll come get you."

* * *

He saw her fleeing through the terminal long before she arrived in front of him, dodging around passengers and luggage, a worried look on her face.

"Sharif!" She gasped breathlessly, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he apologised. "Traffic was backed up."

"It's fine," she brushed the apology aside. "How bad is it? Tell me truthfully."

He sighed. "It's a long story." He picked up her case and led her outside the terminal as he talked. "The plane was coming in to land here, we'd been flying all night. Buzz left me in charge of the paperwork, and I messed up. I didn't calculate the runway right. I got mixed up with the distances and..."

He trailed off and Jessie felt sorry for him_. What a weight to have on your conscience. _

They had reached Sharif's jeep by now, and he unlocked the boot, put Jessie's case into it, and turned to face her. "The plane came down with a bit of a bump, everything seemed fine. Then I realised there was a fence too close in front of us, and Buzz was yelling about stopping the plane. We were pushing buttons, pulling levers, everything we could possibly do. There was no time to warn anyone, and then all of a sudden there was this huge crash."

Jessie stared up at him. "And...?" She dared ask.

"And..." Sharif closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "Turned out the landing gear snapped on contact with the runway. We'd descended too fast. On top of that, the miscalculation with the length made us crash into the fence at the end of the runway. The plane..." he choked on the words, "...the plane split into three pieces on impact."

Jessie couldn't take her eyes off him. "But...but you're not hurt." She whispered.

"No. I escaped unscathed, except for a few cuts and bruises. Most of the passengers were taken to hospital."

"And Buzz?" Jessie finally got up the courage to ask.

Sharif smiled. "Why don't you get in the car, we'll go to the hospital, and you can ask him yourself?"

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Notes on what you have just read__:_

_I have been on Youtube watching videos of plane crashes for this chapter. I have especially been watching the National Geo channel's portrayal of the JAL123 flight, that crashed back in 1985, and it gave me the chills. Also I have watched various other crash landings, some worse than others, and then there are the crashes where the descent is too fast and so the landing gear snaps (as used here)._

_The main inspiration for this chapter comes from the JAL flight video I have watched, and also video footage of the AA331 flight found here: __**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=8ClL0gW3ePU**_

_Also, just for the record, I have had a few comments about the fic's originality regarding airports, pilots, stewardesses etc. I actually live right behind London Heathrow, in the flight path too! Also, it was only two years ago that BA flight 038 crash landed on the perimeter road, not too far from where I live! So airports, plane crashes, and the like, are by no means a stretch of the imagination for me! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Sharif accompanied Jessie in the lift to the third floor - signposted "Orthopaedics" - of the hospital. Once there, she walked out, staring around. Sharif came up behind her and touched her arm.

"This way," he said quietly, and gestured towards a small corridor leading off the main wards. Jessie followed him, and when they got a little way down the corridor, Sharif pointed to the room on the left. Peeking through the translucent glass panelled window on the outer wall of the ward, Jessie could see Buzz there, sitting up in bed, looking remarkably comfortable and healthy, despite his ordeal.

"Buzz!" She was through the door to the ward before Sharif could stop her.

* * *

Buzz looked up the second the door opened, and before he could react Jessie was leaning over the bed next to him, and her arms were around his neck in a hug. He mumbled something into her hair, and she pulled back.

"Buzz?" She asked, concerned, and he gave her a wry smile.

"Watch the arm," he indicated his left arm, which she had trapped between their bodies when she'd leaned over him.

"Oh!" Her hands flew to her mouth as she took in his arm – it was covered in a thick cast. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," he soothed her, with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied, dropping her hands from her mouth to her sides, feeling a little bashful over her demeanour towards him suddenly.

"How did you find me?"

"Sharif sent me a note." She responded, digging in her bag for the envelope again. She pulled it out, and unfolded it, passing it over to Buzz. Buzz took the letter in his good hand and read it, his lips moving slightly.

"Oh Sharif," he murmured, laying his head back against the pillow, resting his hand with the letter in it against the blanket covering his legs. "He really did blame himself."

Jessie moved to the chair next to the bed and sat down, watching Buzz think things over. As Buzz shifted in order to pass the letter back to her, he winced, and she pushed the letter into her pocket, starting to get up to help him. He waved her away.

"It's fine. I just have a possible fractured rib along with the broken arm, that's all," he said, moving around a little more. He finally got comfortable. "Did Sharif tell you what happened?"

Jessie shrugged. "Sort of. "

"I took your advice, Jess." Buzz said. "I told Sharif he wasn't doing enough work, and it was time he stepped up to the line. He took it pretty well. He said he'd do the calculations for the runway landings both ways. Unfortunately he got mixed up with his papers, and we used the outgoing calculations on the way back."

Jessie shook her head in disbelief and bit her lip.

"It's a good thing that fence had been at the end of the runway. I dread to think what would have happened if we had travelled any further. There's a major road surrounding the airport as you know."

Jessie nodded this time. She was incapable of speech.

"Well, we hit the runway going too fast." Buzz started to explain. "Normal landing speed is around 130-160 knots. We were going faster than that because of the calculations Sharif had done. I thought there was enough time to get the speed down a little more. Turns out, there wasn't – we made contact with the runway too soon. The landing gear collapsed on the heavy impact with the ground, the plane crashed down, skidded, hit the fence...and then there was this bang, and then this ear deafening silence." Buzz closed his eyes and sucked his breath in through his teeth, remembering it.

Jessie got up from her chair and went around to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it and taking his good hand in hers. "It's all over," she said, in an attempt to be comforting.

"I know." Buzz kept his eyes tightly shut. "It nearly was, too."

Jessie felt a shudder run up her back. _He'd_ come so near to losing his life._ She'd_ come so near to losing _him_.

The two of them sat in silence together for some time, until the nurse came in to give Buzz some narcotics for the pain, and let Jessie know he would be sleeping soon due to the side effects of the drug. She hopped up to leave, and as she went to retract her hand from Buzz's, he suddenly squeezed on it, and she turned back to him.

"Jessie," his voice was hazy with sleepiness already. "Come see me again soon?"

She couldn't help but smile at his naivety. "Of course I will." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_SMALL NOTE: Star Alliance, much as it would seem to be, isn't made up or borrowed from anywhere! It's a real conglomerate airline!_

* * *

A few months later, Jessie was still with JAL, flying to the usual foreign countries – Tokyo still being the one she had fond memories of. She continued to visit Buzz in hospital when she wasn't abroad, brought him flowers, and during those long afternoons together, he taught her Japanese phrases. He seemed to have been reprogrammed entirely when it came to that language, she thought.

In return she taught him Spanish phrases she'd picked up along the way, and shared with him all her tales of work as a stewardess. She was starting to gain her confidence now. The first six months had come and gone in a flash for her, and the other stewardesses, particularly Harmony, seemed to have accepted she was there to stay.

Buzz was released from hospital four weeks after the crash, his ribs having healed nicely. He was signed off from work due to his arm still being in a cast, and was said to heal in another month or so, as long as he continued to rest.

It was one afternoon in late autumn when Jessie came through the airport that she spotted him in the crowd beyond the security waving to her with a smile on his face. As she made her way through the crowd towards him, she noticed the cast was off his arm and her face brightened.

"Buzz!" She exclaimed, and his grin widened.

"Jessie!"

She started to run towards him, through the crowd. She dumped her case just in front of where he was standing and leapt into his arms. He flung his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace, as he kissed her forehead.

"What a welcome!" she laughed.

He hugged her tight. "I quit."

"What?" She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I didn't want to keep us secret, Jessie. I want you to keep your job, so the easiest thing for me to do was quit. I've taken the job the other airline have been offering me for ages."

She couldn't believe it. "You did that for _us_?" she said incredulously.

"Yes. I had a lot of time to think it over, and this is what I want. A steady piloting job, and you." His kind blue eyes fixed on her.

"I don't know what to say," she replied softly, slowly.

"You don't have say anything," he whispered, still holding her tight. "Just stay. Stay with me."

* * *

The weeks passed. Buzz settled in as a pilot in his new job. Despite Jessie's concerns about him going back to piloting again, he told her that some people have a desire to fly. There was no way around it, he explained to Jessie. He was born to fly.

He was flying to many, many different countries now. The airline he'd transferred over to, Star Alliance, was a huge conglomerate, and had flights between many of the European countries, as well as Canada, USA, and Japan, and were adding to the list all the time. In a way, so Jessie understood, Buzz was learning more about piloting in this job than during his original training as a young man on the airfield.

Although their time together was rare and far between these days, Buzz treated her like a princess when they were able to meet. Sometimes, she would even book a late flight on the aircraft he was due to be flying, and he would whisk her off for dinners in all sorts of restaurants abroad. This way, Jessie experienced cuisine beyond her imagination.

Back at home, he brought her gifts, the usual flowers, sweets, and one time he gave her a small box with air holes punched in the top. The box turned out to contain a small dog, which made Jessie squeal in delight.

As the puppy slunk around exploring his new home, with Buzz and Jessie watching on in fascination, Jessie noticed something dangling from the puppy's collar. She went over and on closer inspection, turned back to Buzz.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"What do you think it is?" Buzz smiled.

"They look like keys."

"Yeah, that would be right," Buzz responded, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Keys to what?" She picked the puppy up onto her lap and started unfastening the collar.

"My apartment."

Jessie, sitting on the floor, suddenly whipped her head around, and the puppy, seeing its chance at escape, jumped off her lap again.

"WHAT?" She hollered, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

"I was going to ask you if you would m...m..." Buzz started to stammer out, and she stared at him. This only served to increase his blush and his inability to get the word out. He changed tact. "If you wanted to share my apartment," he finished, and she felt her own cheeks redden.

"You want me to move in with you?" she said, slowly, and he nodded.

She swallowed. "No."

Buzz's face dropped. "No?"

She suddenly laughed. "I just wanted to see how it felt to say no. It felt awful!"

Buzz's expression changed back into a hopeful one. "So...?"

"YES!" She hollered again, and leapt up to hug him. The puppy, sitting on the floor, scratched his ear at the goings on, and watched as Jessie planted a happy kiss on her boyfriend's mouth.

**

* * *

Do not fret, to be continued! : - )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jessie moved the sixteen blocks to Buzz's apartment two weeks later. She spent every other spare minute between work packing and sorting through her things, only to have to go through it all over again when she got to the other side of town.

The puppy Buzz had bought her became more of a moving in present than a general gift her way, and both Jessie and Buzz adored him. Even at a few months old, he still didn't walk too steadily on his legs. He literally slunk around everywhere, causing his name to stick - Slinkie.

Living in the same set of rooms as someone else was a new experience for Jessie, even if it was Buzz. It was nice not having to spend the nights alone without him, she thought, as they snuggled up on the sofa together for the first time to watch TV, Slinkie curled up on the floor nearby.

Buzz too seemed a lot happier. He'd been in touch with Sharif since the accident, and he seemed content to let his old grudges against the other man go for good. He'd told Sharif about Jessie moving in, and Sharif seemed overjoyed for them, albeit in a muted way at the time. Everything seemed normal about Sharif, until the day the post came with a handwritten letter addressed to both of them. It had a Tokyo postmark on it, which was strange. Jessie, on picking up the letter, flipped it over and noticed the return address was also in Tokyo.

"Buzz? You got any contacts in Tokyo?" She called to her boyfriend, who was in the kitchen making coffee.

"No. Why?" Buzz continued his preparations as Jessie flopped down in a kitchen chair.

"No reason." Jessie tore open the letter and unfolded the paper inside. Her eyes scanned the page as Buzz turned from the counter. He was just in time to hear her exclaim, "No freaking way!" She pushed the letter at Buzz, who took it from her with a frown. He too, blinked as he read the words on the page.

_Dear Buzz (and Jessie too, if things are still going good)_

_Hello from Tokyo. I thought I'd write you a note, update you on my situation._

_Since the crash, I've been doing a lot of thinking, like where my life is headed. Bit like you Buzz, moving in with Jessie and all that. Nearly being a fatality will do that to you, I guess. I never told anyone this, but all those times I swapped flights for Tokyo, there was a reason. _

_When I was in Tokyo a little over a year ago, I met a young Chinese woman called Bo. (Bo meaning precious, and she is). She was working at a port there, so she could provide for her family back home. The __agricultural__ area there is vast, and so she earned fairly good money, I suppose. _

_Anyway, I met her in town one day, she was struggling with some goods and I offered to help her. She thanked me, and we ended up getting coffee together. Anyway, after that day I didn't see her for a while, until I next went to Tokyo, and then I went to find her again. She was still working in the port, looking a bit worse for wear. They were making her do all kinds of work, heavy lifting, manual labour, you know the sort of thing. Horrible for such a young woman to have to do such things._

_When I was able to pull her away from_ _her work, we spent a long evening together, and one thing led to another. Over the next few months we continued to meet in secret, since such things are frowned upon in their society. Then she told me she was pregnant on one of my visits to her. She was adamant it was mine. She asked me to be there for her, and I had to agree, it was me who helped put her in that situation. _

_But I was angry deep down. __You might have noticed my behaviour changed, Buzz. I didn't want to be a father. I wanted to have fun. __I expect you can now understand my boorish behaviour - sorry you had to put up with that. I was just confused, looking for an outlet for the frustration I felt over everything._

_And then the plane crash happened. I went from being a extroverted, happy-go-lucky, no-strings-attached type of person, to someone who suddenly realised that he'd fallen for this woman he'd met abroad, and he wanted to protect her from any harm._

_So I write to you from Tokyo, where I have settled down with Bo, and our five month old daughter, Bonnie. _

_As the Chinese say, __祝福 __(that means blessings. I got Bo to write it for me)._

_Much love to you both ,_

_Sharif._

Buzz dropped the letter onto the counter behind him, his eye meeting Jessie's. Well, that explained a lot! He let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding for the duration of the letter, and picked up his coffee. "I think I'm gonna need something stronger than this now," he muttered, downing half the cup in one gulp, as Jessie looked on in amusement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

With Sharif's apparent settling down come to pass, Jessie wondered if Buzz would ever decide he wanted to settle down too. She knew it was too soon to expect anything, though.

It didn't bother her for long, however. Jessie, as adventurous as ever about her world, especially now she'd landed her perfect job, would often insist that Buzz accompany her on days out, doing something exciting like climbing, abseiling, diving, fishing and - the most memorable of all - horse riding.

When they first got to the stables it was clear Buzz was uncomfortable on a horse, mainly because – or so he claimed – the steering was odd. Jessie watched him on the back of the steed, and giggled. For a man who piloted great machines made of steel and bolts, he seemed awkward in the saddle. Her own horse, Buttercup, simply pawed at the ground, anxious to get moving. When his horse still seemed a bit unsure of itself, Buzz went to get off, and the horse woke up. It promptly bolted and Buzz ended up in the mud. Jessie, at the same time, found herself laughing loudly at her boyfriend's predicament. When Buzz hauled himself upright, he looked at the laughing girl and narrowed his eyes at her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for this," he warned her, but she kept up her laughter, not caring to wonder what he meant. If she had only known Buzz didn't make idle threats.

* * *

Three weeks after the horse riding incident, Buzz took her to a small airfield. At first Jessie was in her element, looking at all the small aircraft. There were helicopters too, and she gazed at them, feeling like a little girl again.

She noticed Buzz talking to one of the grounds crew by another hangar, and as she walked over, the man Buzz had been talking to disappeared inside. "Buzz, what's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just talking to Rex." Buzz responded casually.

"Who?"

"Rex. He's been here so long he's practically extinct. He's in charge here and a old friend of mine."

"How did you meet him?" This was new to Jessie, Buzz had never mentioned any other airfield friends than Sharif.

"We used to fly helicopters from the airfield. I was Rex's co pilot." Buzz said simply. "He taught me the basics of flying small passenger and private planes." It made sense to Jessie.

"So we're here because?" She queried.

"Rex is going to take us up in one of his private planes."

"Oh my gosh, Buzz!" Jessie squealed. "This is so lovely. I've never flown private!"

Buzz laughed at her enthusiasm good naturedly, taking her arm and starting to walk her inside the hangar. "I suppose Rex would like to know you're ready to start."

* * *

Half a hour later they were high in the skies, Jessie squeezing Buzz's hand. "It all looks so small and insignificant, but so beautiful," she swooned, gazing at the far below fields.

"It does. How about a better look?" Buzz tugged her hand and got up. Her curiosity piqued, Jessie got up too and followed Buzz to a big open area at the middle of the plane, with what looked like a rucksack sitting to one side.

Jessie's eyes widened. "Andy Busby, did you get me up here under false pretence?"

Buzz grinned sheepishly. "Well, not exactly."

"You want me to?" She indicated the fall to the ground with a finger.

"Well not alone. You've never skydived before so it would be unfair for me not to join you." Jessie's heart pounded.

"I don't know, Buzz," she stammered.

"I'll be right here with you, Jess," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, close to his chest. She shivered in his embrace, and he kissed her forehead. "I know what I'm doing. I've skydived before."

"You have?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well..." she still felt uncertain.

"Please Jessie. I promise it'll be worth it," he pleaded, and she found herself relenting.

"Okay..." she murmured, and Buzz brightened.

"Great." He released her. "Wait right here." He rushed into the cockpit, and Jessie rolled her eyes after him. It wasn't like she was going anywhere in a hurry, was it?

Buzz came back with another man shortly, who Jessie had seen getting on the plane, but didn't recognise. "This is Baron," Buzz said, and Jessie tilted her head at the name. Buzz saw the look, as Baron set to work attaching the harness to Jessie. "Baron being short for Red Baron, our old nickname for him. He just happens to have skydived more times than I've flown airplanes."

Jessie swallowed nervously despite the information, noticing the various scars on Baron's face and hands. Baron finished with her harness, and moved on to harness up Buzz, helped him on with the rucksack, and started giving him instructions on the chutes. Jessie zoned out, worrying about the fall, but tuned back in to hear Baron tell Buzz "...and this is the ripcord. Pull sharply down to release the chute."

"Got it," Buzz said confidently.

"Good," Baron said shortly, and then coupled the two of them together, Jessie with her back to Buzz. Buzz wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist, and she put her hands over his, feeling herself shaking in anticipation. Baron meanwhile had shouted through to Rex, and manned the central door.

"Here we go Jessie," Buzz said into her ear. "Ready?"

"No!" She shouted back.

"Great, let's go then," Buzz shouted back, pretending not to hear her, and pushed forward, spiralling them out of the plane towards the ground below. Jessie closed her eyes and screamed as the force of gravity hit her. She was more used to flying at height, than falling from it. But then she realised Buzz's arms were still around her, and he was almost carrying her through the air as they fell together through the sky. She relaxed a bit, shouting "yeee-haw!", and heard Buzz chuckle behind her.

She started when she felt a pull from behind, and realised Buzz had yanked the ripcord, opening the chute, which billowed out above them. She felt a pang of disappointment that it was nearly over, but in a way she wouldn't be sorry to get back on solid ground again. As they touched the ground Jessie's legs buckled under her and they fell into a heap, rolling over and giggling madly.

"So did you enjoy that?" Buzz asked Jessie, as he untangled himself and sat up. Jessie scraped her hair out of her face, sitting up too, and nodded.

"Good." Buzz looked at her. "Different sort of flying, that. Almost like falling with style." She smiled happily, reaching down to unhook her harness, and he stopped her.

"Jessie. The skydiving. I... I didn't know w...what else to do. I...I couldn't think of a...anything else to get m...me psyched enough to a...ask you." He stammered, and she noticed he was breathless. "But will you...would you...m...m...m...marry me?"

The look on her face was priceless as she absorbed his words. She didn't need to think twice. She'd known it for a long time. "YES!" She hollered loudly and dived on him, rolling him over again. They lay in the long grass, kissing for a while, until Jessie sat up. "We need a ring. To seal the proposal. Shouldn't you have one?"

Buzz, still lying flat on his back in the grass, smacked himself on the forehead. "Darnit. I was so busy sorting out the plane and the skydiving business I completely forgot about the ring." He sat up and looked around wildly, then pounced on the rucksack, ripping off the circle shaped piece of plastic on the ripcord. "Marry me," he repeated.

"Yes," Jessie breathed again, letting him push the plastic disc over her fourth finger of her left hand. As Buzz held her in his arms that afternoon, she finally knew what it was like to fly.

_In every way possible._

**

* * *

FIN**

***Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! : - ) ***


End file.
